bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to add or improve the references for Wiki articles. This project is co-lead by Mohrpheus ( talk) and [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk). Purpose of the project The purpose of the project is to improve articles by adding references, pictures and otherwise expanding sections where necessary. A list of articles is provided that needs improvement with specific areas of the improvement identified. Contribution Box Those who participate in the project may choose to use the following contribution box on their userpage. If you wish to use it, you can use it using the command How to participate Below is the list of articles in need of improvement. Per other projects, please claim an article by putting your name and *incomplete* to begin work on it. Once done, change the status to *needs checking for completion*. This is in order to get a second opinion on whether the referencing for a project is complete before marking it as complete. Only a committee member or an admin can mark a page as complete. Once again, anyone can work on an article. Please remember that all new information must be referenced. Quincy Special Shinigami are cool, Vizoreds are awesome, the Arrancar are... well people seem to like them. At any rate, no one seems to like the Quincy and a recent inspection of the Quincy pages has left me horrified. Therefore, I would like some volunteers to go over the Quincy pages. In most cases, the content is already there but the general layout of the articles is terrible, images are lacking or of very poor quality, gifs are broken or headache inducing (I'll take care of these), sometimes references are lacking and sometimes the proper translation templates are missing. Of course there is also poor grammer and spelling. So if you are not into writing lots of summaries but have a good sense of aesthetics, this task is for you! Please sign-up and show that there are people on Bleach Wiki who care about the Quincy! They are an endangered species you know! So show you love for the Panda bears of Bleach! Adopt a Quincy (article) today! *Quincy - Grammar Check Done (Needs to have references redone. Missing references.) *Hirenkyaku (Missing References, pics or gifs) *Quincy Bangle (Missing References) *Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows (Missing References under "Bow") *Reishi (Missing References) *Sanrei Glove (Missing References) Participants in the Quincy Special get there own contribution box! Plot section tidying Due to the success of the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project, a lot of the battle specifics currently in the plot section of character profiles no longer need to be there. So the general directive starting now is to cut down on too much battle details, especially the blow by blow stuff, and even battle specific images, in the profile of characters. This is of course more important for profiles with bloated plot sections. Generally, use your common sense and remove when you feel necessary. Needs Plot information to be added/expanded *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bount arc plot section needs to be expanded and referenced) *Tatsuki Arisawa (needs multiple work done) **Needs history section -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *needs checking for completion* **Agent of the Shinigami Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) **Bount Arc (is an empty heading) **Arrancar Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) **Heuco Mundo Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) **The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai Arc (is an empty heading) *Akon (Plot section needs checking and expansion) -- [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] *Ryō Kunieda (Article lacks structure and plot section) *Yachiru Kusajishi (Bount & Hueco Mundo plot sections) -- Ten Tailed Fox *Incomplete* *Dondochakka Bilstin (Plot section has too many holes and is too short) * The following character articles lack a Beast Sword Arc Plot section **Sentarō Kotsubaki (also lacks Bount Arc) **Kiyone Kotetsu (also lacks Bount Arc) *The following people need their plot expanded and referenced, images needed aswell within the plot. (Bount arc)--Morgan silve **Hō and Ban needs information added to their plot, atleast one image, referencing (Bount arc) **Ugaki needs information added to his plot, atleast one image, referencing(Bount arc) **Gō Koga needs information added to his plot, referencing (Bount arc) **Yoshino Sōma needs information added to her plot, atleast one image, referencing (Information added, Pictures added, just needs more referencing) -- Morgan silve **Ryō Utagawa needs information added to his plot, atleast one image, referencing (Bount arc) Text reduction As the minute details of fights are now recorded in the fight pages, there is no reason to have minute detail of fights in character profiles. As such certain articles need their parts of their plot section reduced. General rule of thumb is that dialogues and non-fight involvement that the fight pages gloss over should be emphasised in the character profile but actual details of the fight should be handled by the fight pages. The articles that need text reduction are, *Orihime Inoue (Entire Plot section) -- SunXia is handling this, please leave her to it. - *Needs looking over for confirmation, the entire plot section is a very large portion so may be mistakes* Needs images * Yumichika Ayasegawa plot section generally lacks picture-text balance * Mizuiro Kojima (Agent of the Shinigami Arc) - needs enough images to balance out text * Ururu Tsumugiya - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance *Sawatari (Bount arc) Needs Review, Rewrite and general update The following articles have been neglected and need to be reviewed, some sections rewritten to be more coherent and generally, the articles needs to be updated. These are usually very short articles. *Hōgyoku (Overview section is out of date, does not contain Aizen's revelations, possibly needs to be written so as it is more coherent as right now its a wall of text that is not useful to anyone) * Gigai (Needs general review to get article up to standard) Needs Work done to the extent that stub message can be removed from the article In many of the cases below, the removal of the stub message can be accomplished after imposing the proper structure/layout per the Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide and re-arranging the information already present. In other cases, significant extra work need to be undertaken before the the stub message can be removed. For a full list of Stub articles, please see List of Stubs. However, please remember that some of the articles currently marked as stubs are part of the Fight Summary Project. *Mizuho Asano - Human character article- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *Aida - Shinigami character article *Michiru Ogawa - Human character article *Harunobu Ogidō - Shinigami character article *Daiji Hirasago - Soul Society character article *Giant Hollow Fortress - Location article *Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED *Bleach: Letters From The Other Side *Bleach: The Honey Dish Rhapsody *Pesquisa - *Needs Checking for Completion* -- Mr. N Needs Referencing The articles below have been identified primarily as lacking references. However, some of them may well need significant extra work to get them upto standard and at par with other articles. *Ririn *Kurōdo *Pesche Guatiche -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Dondochakka Bilstin *Shinigami (Few More) *Hollow (few more) *Hōgyoku *Lumina and Verona -- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) (Requires manga-based references)*needs checking for completion* *Makoto Kibune *Ran'Tao -- Arrancar109 *incomplete* *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Jin Kariya -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* *Noba *Kon *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Fake Karakura Town arc and Bount arc still devoid of references and Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc needs more) *Gō Koga *Maki Ichinose (Plot section and powers and abilities section) *Tatsuki Arisawa (bount & Powers and abilities section) *Yasutora Sado (History & Plot Sections) Cut & Paste Jobs These are straight forward cut and paste job that are tedious but not hard and will beef-up your edit count in no time! *'Trivia': Following the release of Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ in english, there is a lot of information about Shinigami characters that should be added to their profiles. Namely, the name of the article(s) they contribute to the Seireitei Communication and for Gotei 13 captains - the name of their photo-collection as compiled by Shinigami Women's Association. Both these information are available, along with the references, in the Seireitei Communication article and the Shinigami Women's Association. Someone just as to copy and past them to the profile articles. Putting them in the trivia section will do but just double check the personality section to make sure the information is already not there.-- Lia Schiffer *Needs checking for completion* *'Location Infobox': I have created a location infobox that should be affixed to all location articles. Infobox is Template:Bleach_Wiki:Location_Template just go through the Locations and add the info box in. I have done Seireitei, Central 46 Compound, Shinō Academy, Gin Tonbo and a few others. So you can use those as examples on how to do it. It's not going to be hard and feel free to leave fields blank if you don't know what to put in! *'Item Infobox': I have created a item infobox that should be affixed to all items that have their own articles. The infobox Template:Bleach_Wiki:Item_Template just go through the Items List and add them in. I have done Kan, Gigai, Jigokuchō and few others. So you can use those as example on how to do it. It's not going to be hard and feel free to leave fields blank if you don't know what to put in! Especially the creator field is not applicable to all items and it will not show up in the info box if left blank, so feel free to leave it blank! Completed Pages The pages here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail. As such, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to remove pages from this section. *Gikon -- *Complete* Mohrpheus *The Demi-Hollow -- *Complete* *Numb Chandelier -- *Complete* SunXia *Kenpachi Zaraki -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Uryū Ishida (References) -- *Complete* Nwang2011 *Uryū Ishida (Text Reduction) -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Uryū Ishida (Image Addition) -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Suì-Fēng (Text Reduction) -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Tia Harribel (Text Reduction) -- *Complete* [[User:Godisme|'God']] *Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ (Stub Removal) -- *Complete* [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Sōkyoku (Rewrite) -- *Complete* Mohrpheus *Sajin Komamura (Image Addition) -- *Complete* SunXia *Ryūken Ishida (Text References, Organization) -- *Complete* Salubri *Quincy: Letzt Stil (References, Organization) -- *Complete* Salubri *Sōken Ishida (References) -- *Complete* Salubri *Karin Kurosaki (Plot section needs expansion) -- *Complete* SunXia *Keigo Asano (lacks Agent of Shinigami arc) -- *Complete* Weedefinition *Jinta Hanakari (Plot section horribly incomplete) -- *Complete* *Karakura Hospital (Test has to be put in to a structure, Location infobox added, needs references) -- *Complete* Tinni Discussion Thanks for all the hard work so far guys. Keep up the good work. Also, we are desperately in need of people who actually like the fillers. Apparently most of us don't care for the fillers and filler related content is woefully inadequate. So if you like filler, or at least can stand to rewatch them, please sign-up and help as much as you can. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I might be able to do so later, and definitely not on a regular basis. While I like the fillers as much as the normal bleach storyline (most especially since they're like a break from it.) I'll be a bit busy in the coming months with schooling/work/etc.Licourtrix (talk) 19:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC)